The End of the Time War
by DoctorWhoFanwarrior11
Summary: The Time Lords are through. Or are they? Find out what happened to the rest of the TIme Lords after the Doctor left the TIme War. I wrote this from the point of view of the Tenth DOctor, but it can really be from any of his regenerations.


**A/N: Hello my dear readers! To those who subscribed to me after reading "Lost and Found", I'm terribly sorry I have left you hanging for so long, I have had MAJOR writers block, and I have been watching Doctor Who a lot, so that's what inspired this fanfic. Again, to my faithful readers of "Lost and Found", I have changed my penname because of my newfound obsession to the tenth doctor (AKA David Tennant), but it's still the same teenaged girl who's writing this! And to those who are fans of Doctor Who, this can be read from the point of view of any form of the doctor. Sorry for the Long authors note! I hope you enjoy the story! Allons-y!**

This was it- The great Time War-the one that would destroy everything. His home planet of Gallifrey and everything and everyone on it. The Time Lords, the Daleks, all gone. Except for him-The Doctor-the last Time Lord, travelling aimlessly from planet, year to year, looking for nothing in particular. But then he saw it. _Could it be?_ He thought, _No, its not possible._ He thought he had caught a glimpse of another TARDIS(A/N Time and relative dimensions in space, for those of you who don't know). All the Time Lords had them. But only his remained. "Its impossible," He thought out loud, "But I like impossible." He smiled. Ever since that day he had been searching for others, anyone to have survived the War.

One night, after a particularly long dream, the Doctor had a very vivid dream. He was back on Gallifrey, with the deep red grass and burnt-orange sky, and he saw her. _Her._ Another Time Lord,or time lady, in her case. She spoke to him.

"Help us," She pleaded, "We are being held captive by the Daleks. You're not the only one left. Come help us! Please!" He woke up in a cold sweat, both hearts racing.

_Thank god it was only a dream, _He thought, relieved. But then he remembered, Time Lord's dreams are often prophecies. "I have to help them!" He leapt out of bed and raced TARDIS's control panel. _But how, _He thought,_ If I go alone, the Daleks will capture me too._ So he decided to travel to the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius and gather some back up. The Slitheens, one of the many inhabitants of the planet, are not very friendly when It comes to Time Lords, and when the Doctor travels there he's in big trouble.

"What are you doing here?" The head Slitheen sneered. "We don't need any more trouble from you pesky Time Lords."

"I come in Peace," The Doctor replied. _Wow, _he thought,_ I really need to work on my greetings_. "I need your help." HE said. "I know we haven't exactly been on good terms, but my planet is in trouble." He described the Time War to them and explained about his dream. They tried to object but the head told them off.

"Let him speak," He said.

After the Doctor finished, the Slitheens started advancing on him. "How do we know this isn't just a trap to lead us to our species' demise?" One countered.

"I swear on my life that I am true to my word," he said, placing his left hand on his right heart. "The Daleks are there, holding the remainder of my kind captive." That got them to stop questioning. The Daleks were a common enemy between the two races, and just about every other one in the universe.

"Alright," The Slitheens agreed. They gathered just about every weapon known to man (and alien) and set off to defeat the Daleks.

They touched down on Gallifrey, the Doctor in his TARDIS, The Slitheens in their spaceships, and got out to fight. The Daleks-soft alien bodies enclosed in nearly impenetrable armor-sensed them.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" They cried, advancing on them. There was lasers and bullets flying every which way, The Doctor Sonic Blaster and Sonic Screwdriver blasting everything in his path. One After another, Daleks and Slitheens were falling, dead, onto the ground. The Doctor made his way to the Daleks ships, using his Sonic Screwdriver to set the rest of the Time Lords free. Each one joined the fighting wielding weapons stolen from the Daleks ships.

"For Gallifrey!" They shouted, and raced out into the field to join the war.

"Exterminate! Exterminate" The few Daleks remaining cried. The Time Lords-and Ladies- and Slitheens soon defeated the Daleks, and because Daleks were bred to fight to the finish, they became extinct. They were all exterminated. The Doctor, astonished of this great feat he had accomplished, proudly proclaimed the end of the Time War, ant the freedom of his people.

**A/N Thanks for reading guys! I kniw the ending kinda sucks and the Slitheens probably wouldn't help the Doctor, but I wrote this for my language arts class and I didn't feel like using humans in it. The ending sucks cuz I was fed up of writing and just wanted to finish the darn thing. Thanks again! And to those of you who caught the slight Narnia reference, well, Good for you! :D **


End file.
